jojoveinfandomcom-20200213-history
Vampire
Vampire is a route of progression a player can take on after being bitten by a vampire or using the Vampire Fang item. It starts off with the sanguine vampire status effect for about one minecraft day. During that day, a player must drink milk or alternatively become a before the timer runs out if they wish to avoid becoming a vampire. Vampire Hunter mobs attack vampires, while vampire mobs become neutral to them. Their eyes and fangs can be set with /vampirism sub commands. Vampires boast extra health and melee power, with a natural HP cap of 40 (60 with cyber parts) A vampire has a purple nametag (both above their head and in chat) in comparison to the blue text of a . Gameplay Changes Blood Meter Vampires have a blood meter instead of Hunger. They drink blood by holding the V key by default by passive mobs, and the same key is a bite attack against mobs that cannot have their blood sucked. With an empty bottle in hand, excess blood can be bottled and transferred to blood containers. The heart item dropped by Vampire Hunters can also fill up the blood bar very quickly when eaten, but these are quite valuable for rituals. As vampires level up, they gain more thirst points. While this serves to make vampires last longer without blood, it also makes them need more blood to start regenerating again. There is a skill to reduce thirst. Sun Weakness Vampire players gain weakness in the sun. Starting at level 2, Vampire players start getting hurt by it as well, and this damage is heightened with each subsequent level. Running under trees or sinking deep enough under water will protect the player from the sun. Houses built with glass ceilings will cause the sunlight to leak through and harm vampires. A player can craft a Sunscreen Beacon to protect themselves within a certain radius, but their active skills are still locked by the sun. Additionally, capturing a village for vampires makes it safe to live in at day time, as a thick fog covers it. There are a few biomes safe for vampires to live in even at day time, each with distinct dangers: # Vampire Forests # Any Variation of Darklands # Any Variation of Defiled Lands # All other dimensions, save Atum Vampires cannot use bat mode in the end. Fire Weakness Vampire players are weak to fire, and take 4 damage instead of 1 per fire hit. This can be negated with fire resistance or Aja. Water Weakness Going into water gives vampires weakness (I). There is a cyber part that can negate this, as well as an unlockable vampire skill. Increased Stats Vampire players get a full extra row of hearts (+20 HP), double attack power, and increased movement speed by their final levels. Taking Over Villages Vampires can capture villages by right clicking their totems. If the beam is white, it will be easy to claim. If it is blue, however, the player must first take out all of the vampire hunters in the area, and potentially villagers with garlic in their blood. When a village becomes taken over, villagers become vampires and vampire specialist traders appear. Vampires guard the area and a thick fog protects the area from sun damage. Infecting Mobs Many passive mobs, villagers included, have a chance to transform into their vampire counterparts when their blood is sucked out. It is more efficient, typically, to avoid drinking all of the blood of mobs as they can be used as sustainable blood sources when their blood returns. However, leaving mobs with very low blood creates a slight risk of vampire mobs finishing the deed. Once a mob is infected, it presumably cannot ever be turned back to normal. Exclusive Gear Only vampires can wear vampire cloaks and wield vampire weapons. Leveling To level up to 1-4, an altar of inspiration must be crafted. It must be filled up with blood. Blood bottles can be filled by drinking blood while having a full blood bar and holding glass bottles. The ritual must be performed at night, by shift right clicking it empty handed. To level up past level 4, one must first make an altar of infusion. It is surrounded by crafted altar pillars, appropriately spaced. The taller and better materials placed in the pillars (stone bricks, iron blocks, gold blocks), the more "worth" the structure has, and it will be capable to level vampires up as levels get higher. Altars of infusion need human hearts dropped by vampire hunters, vampire books found in both underground rooms and hunter trainer houses, and pure blood dropped by vampire barons found only in the vampire forest biomes. The max level is 14. A vampire can never obtain every skill on their tree, but can re-allocate their points at the cost of being (temporarily) set back a level. It is possible to level up to 15, but the methodology is a secret. Skills Main Path Power Route This path focuses almost exclusively on combat abilities, mirroring the route of progression DIO took during Phantom Blood ''or the one Straizo took in Battle Tendency'', with skills such as the iconic Freeze and Rage Mode. Blood Projectile is a significant ranged option for vampires. Survival Route This path focuses on skills that will help you avoid dangerous situations, and decrease or nullify a few vampiric weaknesses. Major skills to pick up here are water immunity and decreased thirst. The advanced skills include invisibility and human disguise. This route is overall reminiscant of Kars' desire to overcome vampiric weaknesses and become the ultimate lifeform. Travel Route This path focuses on skills that will help you roam around the world faster and with more freedom. It ranges from a half minute long sun barrier, to seeing mobs through walls and being ignored by creepers, to ultimately a blink style teleport. The sunscreen skill is similar to Whamu's vapor shielding, and the Blood Vision is similar to Kars' ability to detect life precisely through walls of a house, both in Battle Tendency. Becoming Ultimate Lifeform After defeating J'zahar and obtaining the Abyssalnomicon, one can do an expensive ritual to obtain a Potion of Aja. This will act as an endless sunscreen until the player dies or drinks milk, and also eliminates the fire weakness vampires have. Reverting to Human If one wishes to become a human player again, they must go to a small village church structure, where they can find an altar of cleansing. This process kills them, but they respawn as a human and lose all of their progress. Trivia * Vampire players cannot become a , and neither is objectively better. However, both are vast improvements from a normal player.